


Dreams You Probably Shouldn't Want (Dreamswap)

by OneBizarreKai



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters are portrayed as human, Dreamswap - AU, M/M, Short Story, Something's Not Right Here, m a y b e, this might actually be a parody of mischaracterizations of ds dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/pseuds/OneBizarreKai
Summary: Nightmare narrowed his eyes. He was having a hard time looking Dream in the eyes, feeling his heart racing in his chest. He didn’t know what it was, but an underlying atmosphere of threat was surrounding him, and it was afflicting him to enormous extents.“You recall the other experiments, don’t you?” Dream asked him. He was  still getting closer. “I’m certain you do.”“… how could I forget,” Nightmare replied.“They were such a waste,” Dream continued. “Of time, I mean. I believe we’ve approached this entire situation wrong.”





	Dreams You Probably Shouldn't Want (Dreamswap)

**Author's Note:**

> Things are a bit strange.

Nightmare’s eyes shot open. The relatively small room was dark, the corners of it barely appearing in his peripheral as he slowly turned around. He didn’t know where he was. He wasn’t being restrained, nothing of the sort–he simply awoke, standing in place.  
  
He looked down at his hands. For some reason, his head felt a bit foggy. He couldn’t quite perceive what was in front of him, barely able to concentrate.  
  
The door in front of him opened. He was greeted with a familiar light, belonging to none other than Dream himself. Nightmare tensed up, his heart rate picking up; what was he doing here? How had he gotten here? Dream was walking closer, very slowly, and Nightmare felt quite inclined to start stepping back.  
  
“Calm down…” Dream mumbled, closing the door. Nightmare was frozen in place, unable to tear his gaze away. Dream’s light almost filled the room.  
  
“… Where is this?” Nightmare asked him.  
  
“We installed a new kind of prison,” Dream told him. His voice seemed strangely unnatural. “But that doesn’t matter.” He took another step towards Nightmare, who flinched a step back in return. “No, the matter at hand is far different.”  
  
Nightmare narrowed his eyes. He was having a hard time looking Dream in the eyes, feeling his heart racing in his chest. He didn’t know what it was, but an underlying atmosphere of threat was surrounding him, and it was afflicting him to enormous extents.  
  
“You recall the other experiments, don’t you?” Dream asked him. He was  still getting closer. “I’m certain you do.”  
  
“… how could I forget,” Nightmare replied.  
  
“They were such a waste,” Dream continued. “Of time, I mean. I believe we’ve approached this entire situation wrong.”  
  
Nightmare watched. Dream was standing directly in front of him, staring directly down at him. It took all of Nightmare’s willpower to not divert his eyes.  
  
“I had a new idea,” Dream said. “You probably won’t understand it, but… since when has that ever been something you’re meant to concern yourself with.”  
  
“Then why are you telling me?” Nightmare asked him, a demanding tone accompanying it.  
  
When had Dream started to smile?  
  
“I’m not,” he said.  
  
Nightmare only had a moment to be confused before Dream leaned down and kissed him. Nightmare backed up, quickly hitting the wall–it was a lot closer than he remembered it being.  
  
“Where are you going?” Dream asked him. “You know you can’t run anywhere. You’re under my _control_ , Nightmare.”  
  
“You’re–you’re being weird–” Nightmare stammered, twitching against the wall as Dream drew close again.  
  
“ _You’re_ being uncooperative,” Dream told him, his playful expression turning stoic in an instant. He leaned down again, hands on either side of Nightmare’s head as he kissed the other roughly. Backing away slightly, Dream’s tongue darted across his own lips as Nightmare’s entire vision was filled with nothing but him. Nightmare stared, no longer able to move. Dream moved back in, unbuttoning Nightmare’s shirt and migrating kisses done his neck, Nightmare finding his minimal strength disappearing as it happened.  
  
“Dream… stop it…” he breathed. His entire body fell weak as Dream suddenly bit him.  
  
“Shh, just let me have this,” Dream mumbled in his ear. Nightmare’s strength was gone; he was barely able to sustain his own weight.  
  
Nightmare remained quiet as Dream continued to pull his shirt apart and moved down. At this point, he didn’t think he even wanted Dream to stop.  
  
Dream looked back up at him. “You know… I still love you,” he said.  
  
Nightmare’s eyes widened just slightly. “You… do?” he asked.  
  
“I’m doing this because I love you even more than I can bear.”  
  
Nightmare stared at him. Before he could say anything else, Dream’s lips met his own again. He brought his own hands up, putting on behind Dream’s head and the other on his shoulder. Dream’s arms and wings wrapped around him, giving him nothing but a feeling of warmth and light.  
  
He barely even noticed when Dream’s wings took on another shape and started to slip into his clothes.  
  
But, Nightmare most _certainly_ noticed that it was only an instant later that his eyes shot open.  
  
He was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, much sweatier than he would have liked.  
  
“… What the…” Nightmare muttered, struggling to sit up. He picked up his phone, seeing that it was about four in the morning.  
  
He put down his phone, staring forward in a trance.  
  
“… _fuck_?” Nightmare finally finished his interjection. He was breathing a bit more heavily than normal, staring off his bed. He wiped sweat from his forehead, still feeling hot.  
  
Putting all the pieces together, he realized that he had just had a very strange dream. His face turned red, and he threw himself back down against his bed, clinging to his pillow.  
  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” he swore repeatedly, but very quietly.  
  
No wonder Dream was acting so weird and uncharacteristic. It was a _dream_ , absurdly combining itself with what he typically recognized as a _nightmare_ , the very things that typically plagued him to the point of insomnia. Nightmare would never even do any of that in real life, and most definitely, neither would his dramatically-bright former best friend.  
  
That didn’t stop Nightmare from constantly thinking about it and how he felt about it.  
  
Most of it was an acceptance about how he may have actually felt about Dream.  
  
He looked down.  
  
“… god dammit,” he grumbled.  
  



End file.
